


Lure

by hummerhouse



Series: OT4 [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by hummerhouse<br/>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 878 One shot, 2k3<br/>Rated: R, TCest<br/>Pairing: Implied OT4, Don/Mikey<br/>Summary: Donatello goes fishing.</p>
<p><b>!!~~</b>Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2016: (Mature Ballot) Most Spot-On Portrayal of Donatello 3rd Place Place<b>~~!!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lure

**Author's Note:**

> Preview image created by the very talented Sherenelle on deviantArt.  
> 

            Donatello sat in his lab, staring blankly at his computer screen.  Nothing registered today.  Absolutely nothing.

            That wasn’t factually accurate though.  Something did register, but all of it was below his belt line.  What did humans say?  The little head is doing all the thinking?

            The problem was that his brothers were all busy.  Was any of it important?  Probably not.  To Donatello, not nearly as important as his current need.

            Giving up on trying to write any code, Donatello stood up from his chair and stretched.  Doing so only served to remind him that the tightness he was feeling under his shell had nothing to do with sore muscles.

            He glanced at his cot.  So near and so empty.  Somehow he had to remedy that.

            It was time to reconnoiter.  Donatello did plenty of that for their team; he was good at it.

            Leaving the lab, Donatello took a quick look around, scanning the lair for signs of activity.  He didn’t see anyone but he did hear Raphael speaking loudly somewhere nearby.

            Could he be so lucky as to catch his passionate brother right off the bat?  Donatello started in Raphael’s direction.  Before he could decide how to draw his brother in, Donatello saw that Raphael was arguing with Casey Jones.

            With a huff of disappointment, Donatello turned away.  They were talking baseball and would probably be at it for an hour.  Donatello couldn’t wait that long.  He was feeling very tense at the moment.

            Continuing his trolling, Donatello was disappointed with how slim the pickings were at this time of day.  The lair was not that big.

            From the corner of his eye, Donatello caught a flash of blue and his pulse quickened.  Leonardo would be easy to net, all Donatello needed to do was request his assistance with something.  Big brother was always eager to come to his aid.

            Donatello realized that Leonardo had ducked into the dojo and began moving in that direction.  He was only partway there when his older brother appeared again, bouncing a baseball in his hand.

            If Donatello was prone to using curse words, he would have spilled a few.  Here he was practically shivering with need, and two of his brothers were engaged in a heated sports discussion with that meathead human friend of theirs.

            Fortunately they were carrying their conversation out into the tunnels.  Donatello had not heard Michelangelo and knew his youngest brother could not possibly be with them, unless they’d gagged him.

            The mental image of a gagged Michelangelo was nearly Donatello’s undoing.  His brother had to be somewhere around but Donatello despaired of ever finding him.  Michelangelo had a strange habit of burrowing into dark corners with his hand held gaming system.  It was his way of avoiding interruptions.

            There was more than one way to draw Michelangelo out.  Donatello had acquired a copy of Fallout Shelter, a game he knew that Michelangelo was waiting for and that was not due out for another month.  It had been intended as a surprise.  It still would be.

            Wearing a secret grin, Donatello retrieved the game from its hiding place and crossed over the entertainment area.  Sliding the disk into the console, Donatello used the controller to turn the volume up.  Loud.

            Running back to his lab, Donatello almost didn’t make it past the staircase in time.  Michelangelo streaked downstairs, his blue eyes wide at seeing the game intro on the television screen.

            “You got the game!  Where did you get the game?  How did you get the game?” Mikey demanded, talking so fast Donatello could barely separate the words.

            Donatello stood in the doorway to his lab, hiding his lechery behind a smug mask.  Holding the controller out in front of him, Don asked, “It’s a surprise for you.  Did you want to play?”

            Michelangelo’s mouth dropped open, making him look very much like a fish as he stared at his genius brother.  Having his full attention, Donatello started sliding backwards into his lab, the controller still outstretched in his hand.

            “Do I?  Are you kidding me?”  Michelangelo began advancing on Donatello, his gaze fixed on the controller to the exclusion of everything else.

            Slipping around behind the door, Donatello waved the controller back and forth, waiting for Michelangelo to cross the threshold.  Once his brother was fully inside the lab, Donatello slammed the door shut and tossed the controller onto his cot.

            Michelangelo dashed towards the cot, completely unaware that Donatello was right behind him.  When the younger turtle bent down to grab the device, Donatello gave his carapace a hard shove.

            Caught off balance, Michelangelo flew forward, landing face down on the cot.  Donatello quickly climbed on top of him, shoving a knee between Michelangelo’s outstretched legs.

            “Geez Donny, what gives?” Mikey asked, wriggling beneath his brother.

            The movement only quickened Donatello’s already heavy breathing.  “You took that hook, line and sinker,” Don husked, pressing his other leg in beside the first and spreading Michelangelo’s knees farther apart.

            “O~oh, so there’s a price for that game?” Mikey responded playfully, lifting his hips.

            “Yes there is, and I’m reeling you in right now,” Don told him.

            Michelangelo’s subsequent shouts were as pleasurable to both of them as the new game would be later.

End

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely art certificate was created by: sassatello (tumblr)  
> 


End file.
